Second Chances
by rika411
Summary: Syaoran let sakura breakup with him. on a Xmas trip he will regret eveything n will try to get her back. is it 2 late for him to get her back by the hoildays? or did he lose her 4 good?
1. Chapter 1

Second chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Love can't be real, unless you feel pain, jealousy, and joy. That's what Syaoran will feel when he push the one person he really wants. Can he do it by this Christmas? Or lose her?

* * *

September 30, 2004 

"Sakura do you feel ok?" Tomoyo ask

"Yeah, but, never mind." Sakura turn and walk away.

Tomoyo put her arm out, "Stop, I know something is bothering you, sweetie." Sakura turn to look at her.

"I am your best friend and I do know when something's bothering you. But Syaoran is over there, eating and laughing with his friends." Tomoyo pointed

"So, he can be."

"NO he can't! He is your boyfriend and he is supposes to be all over you."

"What's your point Tomoyo? He can be with his friends when he wants."

"But your upset. I think your lying." Tomoyo look straight into her eyes. Sakura couldn't take it and broke down.

"Find you got me. He doesn't want to be with me. Am I that ugly?"

Tomoyo hugs sakura, "no your not sakura. You're the most wanted. Even I want to be you because you're beautiful. Plus if he thinks that then he doesn't even desrive you."

"I know Tomoyo but I love him so much that I can't leave him." Sakura continue to cry.

"But I have to do it. Other wise it will break you. Sakura you have to be strong and end this relationship if it's even one." Tomoyo gave her an encouraging smile. Sakura nodded and wipe her tears away.

She got up and walks over to Syaoran. She asks to talk to him and he lazily flow her.

They walk near a tree and talk.

He nodded his head to show that he under stood and walk away. He went back to his friends to hang out more.

Eriol look and Syaoran and notice that he didn't care much. Eriol got up and walk away. He couldn't stand eating food when his best friend just broke up with his _love_ and act like nothings has happen.

November 30, 2004

"OMG! Sakura wait up."

Sakura turn around to Tomoyo's voice. The news of her breaking up with Syaoran was spread around school hours after the break up. Guys still go after her no matter how many times she turns them down.

Sakura did want to be one of those girls who cry, eat junk food or lose weight after a break up.

She wanted to do something new. She put her mind into her school work. She did had classes with Syaoran, but since her grades went up, teachers ask her to move up in to honors with Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran was shock to see her move up. I mean he is smart. But in his classes, there are lots of pretty girls. Most of them are dumb and at times he misses sakura. No wait, wishes he was in honors to see Sakura. Ok he just wants to smack the dumb girls, but hey, more girls.

Anyways…

Sakura was doing well after a break up.

"Sakura there is this Skiing trip. Lets go." Tomoyo chirp.

"How long is it first?" Sakura had a strict look

Tomoyo found her nails amazing at the moment, "Tomoyo?" Sakura warn

"A month." Tomoyo went back to her nails.

"Tomoyo I can't. I still have school."

"So, we're in the same classes. The teachers will let us go." Tomoyo whine

"No." sakura said

"Pleeeaaassseeee." Tomoyo gave her best puppy face.

Sakura gave up. She giggles at her friend face. "Ok, when is this trip."

"Tomorrow morning." Tomoyo whisper

"What!!!"

"Oh come on sakura, it's no biggy."

"That's what you think. I have to pack a month full of clothes and my dad and Touya, I need to tell them. And I have homework and we still have class. So much to do in so little time."

"Are you done now Sakura?"

Sakura look at her friend, "no."

Tomoyo roll her eyes, "you don't need to pack anything because I got it cover."

"How?" sakura had a questionable look.

"Like I was saying, I made you new cloths, and bought some too. You father and brother already knows and we get to go home for the rest of the day." Tomoyo said.

Sakura cross her arms, "so how long did you know this."

Tomoyo smile sweetly at her, "for a month."

"Tomoyo!!!!"

Somewhere else

"Eriol? Oh come on man, I'm sorry for what ever I've done. Just talk to me."

"Find I will talk to you, but it's not me that you should say sorry too."

Syaoran stop walking, "to whom? Wait why were you mad at me."

"That you will not know, now will I see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

Eriol smile and put his hands in his pocket. "Good, see you at the bus then." He walks away,

Syaoran froze, "Wait damn, how you know that I was going on the trip."

Eriol kept walking and call out, "the bird told me. See you later."

* * *

Author's notes 

Ok this is a xmas story. Its short. But it will travel to year 2006 its under 2004 for now.

So in other words, this story will be updated everyday or every other day. But with few pagese. Enjoy!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Love can't be real, unless you feel pain, jealousy, and joy. That's what Syaoran will feel when he push the one person he really wants. Can he do it by this Christmas? Or lose her?

* * *

December 1, 2004

A teacher stood in front of the bus, "Ok class. Take a set. I'm going to do a roll call, Erika Rink, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa, Syaoran Li… Syaoran Li? Has anyone seen Mr. Li?" the teacher look around the bus. One hand went up, "Yes Mr. Hiragizawa?"

"I can call his cell phone to see where he is?"

"Please do that and tell him to hurry it up." The teacher took a set near a window. She put her hand on her head, "this will take long."

_Ring Ring_, "Hello." The young boy pulls the phone away, "what the hell man, I just woke up." He nodded his head, "What time is it…..oh shit!!!! OK!!!! Damn!!! Am I really that late? No I don't know why I over slept! No it doesn't have to do with a girl! Dimmit Eriol, stop asking questions and let me go! And for the last time NO!!"

Syaoran got up from his bed and put on the cloths that lay neatly on his chair. He ran out the door, down the hall, down the grand stair way, through the front door and into a waited car.

"Wei, why didn't you wake me this morning?"  
"Well sir, I did, but you continue to sleep more so I let you be."

They arrive at the school 5 minutes later. Syaoran got on the bus with everyone glaring at him. He looks down at shame, for the first time, and then it hit him, where was he going to sit. He look up to see if there was any open sets, or at lest at the back. Sakura will never sit back their.

But there was none. Eriol didn't even save him a spot.

He also notices that all the guys where at the back, mostly talking to girls, the popular girls.

Those girls look familiar.

A boy made a joke that causes the girls to laugh. Sakura put her hands over her month to try to stop laughing.

She was setting at the back.

The teacher pulls on Syaoran sleeve. He looks back, and to his horror, the only chair left was at the front, next to the teacher.

He sat down and look at the back of the bus.

Sakura had on a new outfit; she had a white turtle neck, a pink min skirt. She had a white knee length socks and white boots. But she was still showing some skin from her thigh.

But what made it worst is that the boy next to her kept looking and flirting with her. His eyes twitch.

3 hour pass into the drive.

Eriol made his way to the front, "Hi."

"Go away Eriol."

Eriol put on a sad face, "aw, is my baby cousin mad?"

Syaoran's eyes twitch, and Eriol smile, "who are you calling baby, when we're the same age."

"Ah, correction, I am older by a month."

Syaoran move to face him, "what's the difference, we were born the same year, just 30 days apart."

"But I was the one to see the world first, but you can't be mad because of that. Could it be a something or some girl?"

"Shout it Eriol if you know what's best for you."

Eriol smile grow, "Anyways, it's so lonely back there with out you."

"Well then, it's your fault."

Eriol put his hand on his heart, "That hurt man, and bad."

"Whatever."

"Will I can't wait for the slops."

"Yea, me too, I actually can't wait until we get off the bus."

"Will my friend, that's in 3 more hours."

"Kill me now." Syaoran sunk into his set.

"That I can't do that. But I could talk to you for sometime."

"I'm going to die of a slow painful talk."

3 hours later

"Oh look Syaoran, Sakura just made a joke. Isn't she funny? Syaoran? Syaoran are you listen to me? Syaoran wake up!"

"I'm up."

"No your not, I heard you snore."

"No you didn't." Syaoran hissed.

Eriol cross his arms, "than what did I just say."

Syaoran roll his eyes "something about sakura, which was all that you talk about."

Eriol raise an eyebrow, "Yes something about sakura, but I was mostly talk about Tomoyo."

Syaoran got up, "than hock up with her and sakura too. I don't care."

"Mr. Li, please sit down before something happens."

Syaoran took his set as Eriol chuckles walking back to his set.

"Class settles down. We are here. And I'm sorry, but it is dark out." everybody grunted

"Now, now you still have to unpack and settle into your new room and room mates. There will be indoor activates and lights out by 10pm."

In side

"Syaoran, who is your roommate?" Takashi ask

"I don't know, no one said anything to me." Syaoran

"Oh baby cousin, we are roommates." Eriol said, he ran and open his arms.

Syaoran look horrified he turn and ran away scream, "No' in the hallway.

Sakura was in her room and smile to her self. _Those two are so funny._ She thought. She took out a pair of pants that Tomoyo pack for her. She sat on her bed to think more, _I still love him. Is it still the right thing to do? It has been 3 months and I still can't get over him. _She got up and walk to her window. It was lightly snowing outside. She put on her coat and step outside.

_Tomoyo_ _say that the brake up was at some use. I did improve in my grades more, but that's way so I don't have to think of him. Now that I don't have no homework and more time to think of the brake up. I don't know how he took it, but from I know, he just stop talking to every girl. Oh get hold of your self Sakura!! He push away like you're a toy or some sort. He didn't even stop you when you told him that it was over. He didn't do anything but turn and walk back to his friends like nothing happen. He doesn't even care at all. So stop thinking of him. Look around you're in the most beautiful place in the world and in the holidays. I should do something new like snow board instead of skiing._ Sakura lips form a smile, "this place is romantic." Sakura hug her self and taking a breath in. On the far right of her balcony, Syaoran stood looking at Sakura. He heard her say "this place is romantic." He continues staring at her. The moon was up and it lights her face in the right place. Syaoran felt his heart ache knowing that she doesn't want to be with him. _Damnit, what was I thinking letting her go like that. I known I should've listen to that stupid kid. How did I lose it all? I was in love with her the moment I saw her in June, than come around to September and I listen to some stupid school boy's lies and let her brake up with me. I want her back that's all I want. _Syaoran lean on the railing, and look up at the stars. _That's one big present that Santa clause won't give me, but an angle will give me trials._

December 15, 2004

_Damnit!!!! It's been days and she still won't talk to me let alone leave me. How the hell did she know how to snow board when she never did? Someone is showing her. Why is she happy? She should be happy with me!!!!_ Syaoran got off his board and walk on the snow to where sakura was last seen. He was at the front to lodge, Sakura walks in and Syaoran soon fallow. He was never inside since all the girls hang out there. He soon found sakura hugging a guy, Syaoran turn red from anger. When she pulls back he soon recognizes the guy as the worker of the ski shop. The same ski shop he, LI SYAORAN shops, the one who gives the best advice and slops ideas. He was hitting on HIS Sakura, Justin. Then he heard him say something like, "ready for more training," or something like that and Sakura nodded her head.

Dec 23, 2004

It's been days since Syaoran discover them. _Them. _Justin and Sakura were the newly found couple in the slops. What got him mad is that Eriol knew about them. They met the second day there, when sakura went up to buy outfits and a board. That's when she flirts with him and asks her to be a teacher and of course Tomoyo said yes for her. Syaoran made a face_. Why does she have to wear everything that Tomoyo makes for her? All her style is close fitted and revealing why too revealing. Two days until Christmas and I still don't have my present. At lest today is the last day here. I'm so setting in the back and I will never come to any of the trips again. Now when this trip is over I can talk to sakura. I just have to wait a day. Just one more._

2 hours later

"OK class I hope that you all had the best time here. Now we have to leave so you guys can be home for the holidays. Everyone be ready in 10 minuets." The teacher said.

Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and walk over to Syaoran. "When were you two a thing?" question Syaoran

"Well, since you were mad most of the time, Tomoyo was their to heal my battle wounds after you attack me."

"Shout the hell up Eriol, I never even hit you, yet. I just scream at you."

"anyways, before you run to the back set," Syaoran roll his eyes," the best thing that you can ever do is letting the true love one go. Its better if the person that you love is happy."

Syaoran through his arms in the air, "how can you say that? What if they find someone and never come back?"

"Simple Syaoran that just proves that it wasn't meant to be."

"So you will do something like that to let the one that you love, the one that you will die for, grow old for , give everything for?"

"Yes."

"How is it so simple for you, eriol?"

"Because I did it. It was never simple let me tell you that but it makes the love grow strong."

Syaoran comes down, "so if I love someone so deeply, I should just give up."

Eriol walk closer, "No, not give up. You're not giving up on anything, and you don't do it when you think you're in love. It's a one time thing. Just when you lose them first and soon after realizing the mistake and come to terms with your true feelings is when you let them go and wait from them to come back. But in time."

Syaoran nodded but before he was able to reply a teacher called him over. Eriol understood and he walks over to the teacher, "Mr. Li, I'm sorry to say this, but your mother wants you back home, in china. She said she has been trying to reach you, but you never answer." The teacher said.

Syaoran nodded his head but before he was able to go free, the teacher told him some more, "there will be someone waiting for you back at the school, they will pick you up and take you to the air port. Will you like me to announce to the class that today is your last day with them?"

Syaoran shock his no and walk away.

The teacher looks at Syaoran with sad eyes, "ok class, it's time to get on the bus."

For the next 6 hours, Syaoran sat at the back, all quite. Eriol knows about him leaving, but Syaoran made him promise to not tell anyone of him leaving.

Soon the bus stop. Everyone got out and ran to different directions. Syaoran stop in front of a black limo. Wei opens the door for Syaoran, "sir, I presume you had a good time on your last days here?"

"Yes I did." Reply Syaoran.

Syaoran got in the car and look out, Eriol was waving good bye to him, and the first time Syaoran wave back, cause Eriol to jump around like a school girl. Make both Tomoyo and Sakura laugh, and roll his eyes with a smile,_ Goodbyes my sakura, I'm letting you go to be happy. That is my present for you and mine, your happiness._ Syaoran thought as the car pulls away from the high school of Tomoeda.

December 8, 2006

"Sakura will you hurry it up."

"I'm coming." Said a 21 year old woman.

"Well make it fast I only get marry once." Said the other 21 year old woman.

"Tomoyo you not getting marry until the 25th of December. And may I add that it's the 8th!!"

"Sorry, but I want to get there before anyone so I can look over everything."

Sakura roll her eyes, "Tomoyo, it's a trip leading up to your wedding. Everything will be perfect."

"Speaking of perfect, when is your fiancé, Justin coming?"

* * *

How did you like that chapter, fast slow, skippy?

How?

review, send me something!!!!

byes!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Second chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Love can't be real, unless you feel pain, jealousy, and joy. That's what Syaoran will feel when he push the one person he really wants. Can he do it by this Christmas? Or lose her?

* * *

It's been three years since the winter trip. It was both, the best trip and the worst for Sakura.

For one, she met someone new.

For second, she lost someone dearly.

Life wasn't treading her bad; in fact it was her best life yet.

After high school she fallows Tomoyo to the fashion institute. She soon became her privet model. Tomoyo became the best fashion designer. She and Eriol are both engage to one another.

Sakura and Justin became a lot closer after Syaoran left. Justin was there when she needed him. He was the one who heal her broken heart. He purpose to her and she did accept it, yet her heart feels empty.

Syaoran? Well he went back to China, not even trying to win Sakura back. Yet that's what some people thought. But in truth, he listen to Eriol, for once. When he arrived at Hong Kong, his mother put him to work, he was still in high school, yet he was force into a black and white suit and work. Now he has earned his company. He never had a girl friend, and that scare his mother that she asks Eriol if her son was… well, you know….but to her relief; he's not, just broken hearted. He was at one time engage, but he chases her away.

It was soon winter. The wedding of Tomoyo is being held at a winter land lodge. It was a Christmas wedding. Everything will be white. That's the color scheme. But the bride maids all have to wear light pink and the grooms wear their favorite color as their collar, why am I telling you this, this early? Because Tomoyo really wants you to know her theme for her wedding. In matter of fact, she wants to let the world know that she is getting married on Christmas day, to Eriol Hiragizawa. And her theme is winter wonder land.

December 8, 2006

"Sakura will you hurry it up."

"I'm coming." Said a 21 year old woman.

"Well make it fast I only get marry once." Said the other 21 year old woman.

"Tomoyo you not getting marry until the 25th of December. And may I add that it's the 8th!!"

"Sorry, but I want to get there before anyone so I can look over everything."

Sakura roll her eyes, "Tomoyo, it's a trip leading up to your wedding. Everything will be perfect."

"Speaking of perfect, when is your fiancé, Justin coming?"

Sakura blush, "he said that he will be busy, but will come later. Like few days before the wedding."

"Oh, what will he do that is taking him away?" Tomoyo ask

"He still works and can't take a month off like we do, but its very impartation."

"And you let him be, you truest him that much?"

"Yes I do Tomoyo, don't you with Eriol?"

"Yeah, because I love and know him."

"So, I love Justin and…

"But you don't know him that much like I do with Eriol."

"But I've known him for like 3 years, Tomoyo." Sakura fought back

"ok." Was all that Tomoyo Said

The two walk to a car that waited them. It drove them to an air port, from there; the two took a jet to the lodge, through it all no one talks.

Eriol walk out of his office building. He had a smile on his face. _Soon I'll be married than have children!!!! YAY!!!_ Eriol at that point was jumping around like a girl.

"Dear lord, tell me that this is not a man."

Eriol stop jumping around and face the voice. He soon screams like a girl and runs to the him.

"OMG, Eriol let me go you freak!!!!!!" the man scream

"I can't Syaoran, it's been 3 years since the last I saw you."

"Then let me go so I won't have to kill you in the streets before you wed."

Eriol let go and took a step back, "wait, why you are in here when you said that you will met us at the lodge?"

"Will, I do have a company here." Eriol nodded his head. "So I thought of stopping by and checking up on the staff."

Eriol smirk, "oh really, the staff, not an old friend?"

"Shout the fuck up Eriol, anyways it 8pm, we are old enough to drink and there's a club that I'm dying to go."

Soon the two stop at a club called Jeudi (Thursday). The two got in with no problems.

Syaoran ran to bartender and got him self a drink…and eriol too. The two walk around. They found old friends to hang out with.

Soon it was midnight, and the boys all had fun. For Syaoran, it seem the best night.

"Yo this is the best night,' Syaoran raise his glass, "to eriol, the first one of us to get tied down." Everyone raise theirs and toasted.

Eriol look at Syaoran's glass and laughs, "yo dude, let me give you an advice, when you're making a toast, make sure you have something to drink after."

Syaoran stop and look at his glass. There was not even a drop of wine left. "Oh" was all he said causing everyone to laugh. He smile and got up to get another drink.

After he got the drink he turns around to find, yet again, an old friend, "Yo Justin, what are you doing here in the city?"

Justin turns around with girls hanging off of him. "Nothing man, what are you doing back after 3 years?"

"You know catching up on old times. So who are your friends." Syaoran said pointing to the girls.

"oh, this one is Kelly.' he pointed to his right. He move to his left, "and this one is Jen" Kelly had dirty blond hair, and she was wearing a black mini and a black bikini. Jen had black hair and was wearing a purple tight skin mini dress.

Kelly walks over to Syaoran and press her self against him, "hi, I'm Justin girlfriend nice to meet you."

Jen soon fallow Kelly, "we can have fun if you like?" she said playing with her hair.

Syaoran look at them with dirty faces. _Eh, he down size since the last time I saw him._

Then Justin started to panic, "Um Syaoran, its not what it looks like. I still love Sak…"

"Um-

"And I would never do anything to hurt her and I would-

"Justin? Stop blabbing. Look you have fun and we'll talk soon."

"What?" Justin look at Syaoran confuse. "Wait isn't you mad at me. Or at lest want to kill me?"

Syaoran was the next person to look confuses, "what are you talking about? We just ran into each other and we do have plans for the night."

"yeah, but I thought that you will be mad at me because…' _Wait could it be that Syaoran doesn't know that sakura and I are engage? This is good. I know that he was mad at her 3 years back. Hmm. I just have to watch out for him. Plus I have weeks to be free and have fun with other girls. _'I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you will want one of the ladies."

Syaoran shook his head, "no you have all the fun, I'm only here for business." Syaoran walk away in to the crowed. _Good, so that means he won't go to the wedding. _"Justin when do you have to leave us?" said one of the girls, "I have to leave on the 15th."

"Aww, can't you lave later then the 15th?" said the other.

"Sure, I'll go the 23rd if you two show me the best of the best." Justin then chases the girls around the club.

Syaoran walk over to his friends and continue with the fun.

December 15, 2006

Sakura soon talk to Tomoyo, will soon after they got off the plane. She couldn't stay mad at Tomoyo for long, she is her best friend and she is getting married. Sakura knows that Tomoyo looks out for her. She too wonders about Justin. That night she try calling him but he never answer, will he hasn't called in much. All she knows is his job is swamp and crazy at the moment. Soon the other will arrive.

Tomoyo walk down the hallway humming. She walks over to sakura's room and knick. "Sakura, hurry, the boys will be here in 5 minutes."

Sakura open the door a sec. later. Tomoyo gave her a smile that made sakura blush, "aren't we in a rush?" Tomoyo said with a bigger smile.

"What, I haven't seen Justin in days."

"Same here but you're the one who looks cute."

"Oh shout it Tomoyo and let's go.' She grabs Tomoyo hands and drags her, "I want to give him a big kiss."

The girls made it down to the main floor. Their were two men at the desk. Tomoyo smile grow and a small, completely small blush grow.

Eriol turn around to find his fiancé.

Tomoyo ran up to him.

Sakura just stop dead on her tracks. The other man is not her fiancé but someone else…

Eriol open his arms to greet Tomoyo.

Syaoran was busy getting his keys for his room to notice someone staring at him.

He saw Eriol turn with a hug grin on his face.

He then saw Tomoyo run into his arms.

His eyes twitch, "why can't you greet like that." He shouted

Eriol stop kissing Tomoyo and look at him, "You want me to kiss you?"

Syaoran face turns red from both anger and embarrass, "No not like that, like in a calm way. Not screaming like a girl."

"So you don't like how I greet you?"

"Exactly!!" Syaoran throw his arms in the air.

"But I rally see you. I'm just too happy to see you. You like a ghost."

Syaoran just glare at him.

"Hi Syaoran, thanks for coming to the wedding." Tomoyo said with a smile

Syaoran scratch his head, "it was a pleasure." He said.

He soon turns to face the stairs. His breath was caught in his throat.

Syaoran took a breath in and walk over to sakura.

Tomoyo and eriol stayed watching the scene.

"I hope all ends well." Tomoyo said.

"Me too." Replay eriol.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura couldn't breath. She looks back and forth. "Hi." She said.

The two stay completely quiet. It was an awkward silence.

Syaoran was the first one to break it. "Will then, I'll be going to my room now, since it's late."

Sakura was brought back to reality, "Oh yes, would you like me to show you your room?"

"No thank you I got it."

At that moment, they both stair into each other eyes.

"Will good night Syaoran, Ouch!"

Syaoran broke away from the stare, "right, good night everyone." He walks up the stairs.

Sakura look down at the stairs, she tilt her head. Eriol was rubbing his arm and Tomoyo look a little annoy.

"Hi Eriol."

"Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Have you heard from Justin?"

"Yes, he said that he is sorry, but he won't be able to come down until the 23rd. sorry."

"It's ok. Will, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Goodnight." They both said.

Syaoran was at the door when he heard sakura speak. He really didn't want to listen, but his door wasn't letting him in. he soon heard Justin's name come up. He stops and walk nears the stairs.

"Yes, he said that he is sorry, but he won't be able to come down until the 23rd. sorry."

"It's ok. Will, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Goodnight." They both said.

He then saw sakura coming up the stairs looking upset. He than ran to his door, which open with no problem, and close it before sakura notice. He drops his bags on his bed. He walks near his porch. He walks out to find a beautiful scene. He walks up to the railing.

"Wait I saw Justin few days back,

(Flash back)

After he got the drink he turns around to find, yet again, an old friend, "Yo Justin, what are you doing here in the city?"

Justin turns around with girls hanging off of him. "Nothing man, what are you doing back after 3 years?"

"You know catching up on old times. So who are your friends?" Syaoran said pointing to the girls.

"oh, this one is Kelly.' he pointed to his right. He move to his left, "and this one is Jen" Kelly had dirty blond hair, and she was wearing a black mini and a black bikini. Jen had black hair and was wearing a purple tight skin mini dress.

Kelly walks over to Syaoran and press her self against him, "hi, I'm Justin girlfriend nice to meet you."

Jen soon fallow Kelly, "we can have fun if you like?" she said playing with her hair.

Syaoran look at them with dirty faces. _Eh, he down size since the last time I saw him._

Then Justin started to panic, "Um Syaoran, its not what it looks like. I still love Sak…"

"Um-

"And I would never do anything to hurt her and I would-

"Justin? Stop blabbing. Look you have fun and we'll talk soon."

"What?" Justin look at Syaoran confuse. "Wait isn't you mad at me. Or at lest want to kill me?"

Syaoran was the next person to look confuses, "what are you talking about? We just ran into each other and we do have plans for the night."

"Yeah, but I thought that you will be mad at me because…'I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you will want one of the ladies."

Syaoran shook his head, "no you have all the fun, and I'm only here for business." Syaoran walk away.

(End of flash back)

_Wait is he still with Sakura after 3 years. Wait if he is with her then._ His open his eyes in shook, _he try to tell me. That he was cheating on Sakura. I have to tell her. But how?_ Syaoran look up at the sky the moon was out and the stars shine bright. That's when he had a flash back, _that's one big present that Santa clause won't give me, but an angle will give me trials._

Syaoran look around, is someone there, no reply. Syaoran look in front of him, "what was that?" he question the sky. The wind reply.

"This place is romantic."

Sakura look at Syaoran from her left. Her breath caught short when she heard him say, 'This place is romantic.'

She saw him walk in to his room and close the door. She just stares at his door. _What is this feeling that I feel for him. Its feels different from Justin._

December 20, 2006

Syaoran couldn't take it. He had tried to talk to sakura for the past 5 days. She would just get up and walk away or had something impartation to do.

"Eriol, you have to help me."

Eriol look at him, "You need my help, YAY-

"Shout it, I just want answers and fast."

"Ok but could you let me finish?"

"No, just answer me this, what is sakura's relationship with Justin?"

"I can't tell you that she has to tell you." Eriol answer.

Syaoran kick the snow, "Damnit Eriol, it's not a big deal. I know that whole Japan knows their relationship; it's not that big of a deal. So tell me."

"Why not ask her?"

Syaoran was about to go crazy, "I did try, for the past 5 DAYS!! She just won't answer me.' Syaoran fell on his knees and beg Eriol, "Eriol please tell me you knew what's their relationship, please, i-i-'m b-bbegging you."

Eriol who was in competed shook, his best friend, a rich guy who can get what ever he wants is begging on his feet.

"Oh my, Syaoran get up. Find I will tell you, but please people are staring."

"Oh thank you."

The two walk to a privet place.

"Look Syaoran don't get mad or anything-

"Come on what is it?"

"They are engage."

Silence

Syaoran face was cover with his bangs.

"Syaoran?' Eriol wave his hand in front of him, "Syaoran are you ok, come on men, your scaring me! Syaoran?"

"That fucker! That Mother fucker."

"Wait what wrong?"

Syaoran look at Eriol, "You want to know what's wrong, and he is cheating on sakura with Kelly and jenny."

"Huh?"

"On the 8th, when we went to the club, I ran into him. He had this two ugly ass girls hanging off his arms. He tries to play cool with me because I didn't know about him and sakura."

Eriol put his hand over his month, "Oh my."

"Yea oh my I bet you that he has no important job and doesn't want to come over because he wants to sleep with more girls."

"That nasty basterd. He is so out the wedding." Eriol took out his phone.

"Wait." Syaoran reach over, "what are we going to tell sakura?"

"We? Syaoran what do you mean _we_. You're the one who knew about this."

"Well, you're the one who knew about the engagement."

"But you're the one who still loves her."

…

"Syaoran, you know I can't. She has to hear it from you, not me. I'm just going to tell him not to come."

"Hold on. It will be better if he comes. When I confront him, here in front of sakura."

"Then will you declare you undying love to her." Eriol said

Syaoran blush "yes" he hiss

Eriol smile. "Oh this is the best wedding/Christmas present ever." Eriol scream.

"Shout it." said a red Syaoran


	4. Chapter 4

Second chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Love can't be real, unless you feel pain, jealousy, and joy. That's what Syaoran will feel when he push the one person he really wants. Can he do it by this Christmas? Or lose her?

* * *

December 22, 2006

Syaoran walk out to the lunch room. He pull a char out and slump down. He took a cup of water and drinks it. Tomoyo look over to him, "Are you having fun Syaoran?"

He looks up to her and nods. Eriol roll his eyes, "did you tell her yet?" he question.

Syaoran glare at him.

Tomoyo look at eriol, "tell her what?"

"Nothing Tomoyo, eriol is just crazy." Syaoran said while taking another sip of water.

"I know that he can be but something's up and I want to know." Tomoyo look at eriol for an answer. He looks away. She got up and walk away from the table.

"Tomoyo wait!" eriol said.

She ignores him and continues walking.

"Great, now she's mad at me, just days before the wedding." He glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran joke on his water, "I'm sorry, but you must understand you can't just go around blabbing things."

"Yes I know that, but I can't keep secrets away from my future wife." Eriol cross his arms.

"Ok, you can tell her what's going on. But she can't, and I mean she can't, interfere with anything. I mean anything that's plan. Deal?"

Eriol move closer to Syaoran, "Deal."

Later

Syaoran was out side walking. He was planning to snowboard down the slops. He soon found himself walking near sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura had a white snow pants with blue strips. Her jacket is the same color. The outfit was a perfect fit for her. She had her hair down and a white snow hat to tam it.

She turns and looks up at Syaoran. He was wearing a black snow pants and boots. His jacket is a brown wolf ski and he was wearing a black wolf hat. He had gigolos hanging around his neck, she than move her eyes into his, "yes."

"What are you doing up here?" he said with a wolfish smile

Sakura look round, "um skiing, I guess." Sakura blush.

"Ha-ha, may I join you?" Syaoran move his hand in front of her.

She look at his hands, she smile "sure." She grabs his hand and walks.

"Do you want to snow board, cause I'm a hug fan of It." she called out.

Syaoran smile, "while yes, I would love to snow board." He had a grin on his face causing sakura to blush harder.

The two enjoy each others company.

The sun was about to set. Syaoran look at sakura. "Sakura.' She look at him, "you're still with… I mean, you know Justin?"

"yes." her heart started to fell heavy. "wh-what about him."

Syaoran look around, "I know that you are engage with him.' He stops and looks at sakura, 'but it's a mistake."

Sakura face went completely white, "why?"

Syaoran took her in his arms, "you have to truest me. He's not the one for you."

Sakura lay in his arms confuse.

She loves him. She truly does. But she doesn't know if he feels the same way back. He just shows her protection. She has a brother, now she wants someone to love. He doesn't love her like she does; he just cares for her like a brother.

She pulls back. She looks at him in the eyes, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that he isn't the one for you. He has been cheating on you for the pass month."

Sakura's face change to anger, "Cheat on me! What do you mean? You don't know him. He will never do that to me. He loves me. Why are you here acting like you care when you don't?" she cross her arms.

This time it was Syaoran's turn to get mad, "I do care, that's why I'm telling you this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I did, by you."

Sakura walks away. Syaoran put his hands on his face. He was frustrated and mad.

* * *

December 23, 2006

"Sakura, is Justin coming today?" Tomoyo was in a fitting room fixing sakura's dress.

"Yes, he called me this morning." Sakura sat on a chair.

Tomoyo look at her friends' strange behavior. She walks over her and places her hand on sakura's cheek, "what's wrong honey?"

Sakura sat there, "nothing." She got up, "I have to go and see if Justin's here. I have a feeling that I should talk to him." Sakura walk out to change her cloths.

Later

Sakura walk around for a bit. She found and old chair out side and sat down. There was a frozen pound in front of her. She looks at the pine trees at the back.

Syaoran walk to the front to find Justin. He didn't know what happen next, but his anger took over.

He ran and punches Justin in the face. Justin fell back and people all ran to stop Syaoran. Everything was a blur for both Justin and Syaoran.

Justin got up felt blood oozing down his nose. He looks at Syaoran and found him being held down by four big men. Syaoran look tick and he was forcing himself up.

Justin walk over to Syaoran, he was about to ask him why. But instead, he punches him hard.

The men that were holding Syaoran let go in confusion.

Eriol and Tomoyo both walk in.

They found Syaoran and Justin fighting.

"OMG!" Tomoyo scream. Eriol let go of her hand and ran to stop the fight.

"Syaoran, please stop this. He is not worth the time or the blood." Eriol pull Syaoran back. Eriol and three other people held Syaoran back.

Two people help back Justin.

"Yea Syaoran, listen like a good boy." Justin said laughing.

Syaoran push eriol out of the way and more people ran to stop him. Justin hides behind someone.

"Justin, do us all a favor and leave, NOW!!!" scream eriol.

Justin grabs his bags and ran out the door. He didn't see were he was walking too. He found a pass that led to an old ice skiing ring. He found sakura sitting on an old bench.

"Hi baby."

Sakura turn with a smile, but her face soon change, "what happen."

Justin has a black eye, a broken lip, and blood running down his face. His hair was everywhere. He looks a complete mass.

"Oh, I had a run in with an old friend." He tries to smile but fall.

Sakura got up she found a tissue in her pocket. She took it out and wipes the blood off.

"That's some run in." she said

She stops mid way. She remembers her conversion with Syaoran the day before. "Justin what have you been doing this month?"

He looks at her, "I've been working hard." He rolls his eyes, "why don't you believe me?"

Sakura stood there, "I do, but you never called."

Justin got up, "I said that it was busy. I had work. You know that. Why Syaoran said something?"

Sakura took a good look of him, "I never mention his name in this conversion. Why, should I believe him." Sakura put her arms on her waist.

Justin walks closer point at her, "so you're saying that you will believe some shit head that broke your heart, instead of your fiancé. The one who heel your broken heart. Is that what you're saying to me?!"

"I don't know what to believe. But I feel that you're not telling me the truth. There has to be a reason why he hit you. You did something that made him made. Something that has to do what you did the pass month. And no, it's not because you're busy at work. It's something more that made him attack you. Just tell me." Sakura started to cry.

Justin walks by her, "I did nothing. All I know is he is jealous that your marring me instead of him."

Sakura stop crying, "No, that's not true. He never lets jealously consume him. It's something else."

Justin walks back to her. He places his arms around her. He put his face on her shoulders. "People change, babe. He did too. It's been 3 years. Just let him go. He move on and so did you. Let's go inside and get warm. Its cold out side and I'm hurt."

Sakura stood there. She had a distend look. "You deserve it."

"What?!" he spin her around, "what do you mean babe?"

"You heard me, you deserve it, everything. Leave. I know that you cause trouble here and I'm sure that Tomoyo doesn't want you here."

"What about you? I love you. You're my fiancé. What is wrong with you?"

Sakura took off her engagement ring, "I'm not anymore. Syaoran was right. You have been cheating on me. I know Syaoran more then you. He never attacks someone out of jealously. He only protects his love ones. You have lie to me about this month. A whole month. How many other lies are out there? I don't want to get marry to someone who lies about his days to me. I don't want that."

Sakura put the ring in his hand and walk away.

"Great, how am I going to go back?" he called out.


	5. Happily Ever After

Second chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Love can't be real, unless you feel pain, jealousy, and joy. That's what Syaoran will feel when he push the one person he really wants. Can he do it by this Christmas? Or lose her?

* * *

December 25, 2006

"Merry Christmas, Sakura. Be happy it's almost the wedding and you don't have to see me for a month. That's a month off from me. That is until I get back then its straight to work. Sakura…sakura, yoo-hoo!?" Tomoyo wave her hand in front of sakura.

Sakura was out of it for the past days. Tomoyo was wearing her wedding dress. It was a slim white dress. It hug her every curves right down to the floor. The dress was a low cut in the front. There were stitches of roses all over the dress. She had her vial on and the wedding will start soon.

One the bride mats ran into the room, "Tomoyo, the Priest is ready."

"Ok,' she look back down "Sakura, please be happy. I'm not going to be happy."

Sakura look at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo don't be happy, don't be in my misery."

Tomoyo fall on her knees, "how can I if you the life. I love and I don't want you to be hurt."

A tear fell out of sakura's eyes. "I'll promise to be happy if you will."

"Ok."

The two got up. Sakura grab her arm, "good, because its time that I give you to Eriol."

Tomoyo put her hand over her mouth, "so now I'm an object to you."

"Yes!"

They both giggle walking out the room. Sakura stop and look over her best friend. "Ok so you got everything…um the flower.' She looks around. "I need the flower girls."

Tomoyo giggles. "I have it right here sakura."

Sakura look down to find a well cut red roses, "hoe"

Sakura was about to walk away, "um Tomoyo, before I leave you. Um, ha-ha, since Justin's' not here and I don't have someone to walk with." sakura said

Tomoyo smirk, "Oh sakura you're my maid of honor and the maid of honor walks with the best man. Oh here he comes."

Sakura turns to find Syaoran standing there. "Um we should get going since the wedding is starting."

Sakura nodded.

The two stood there waiting for their turn. Sakura look at Syaoran at the corner of her eyes. He was wearing a white suit with a pastel green. Her eyes move up to his face. He had a small cute above his lip on his lest side. She leans closer to him, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before." She whispers.

He looks down at her, they start to walk, "don't be." He whispers back.

Tomoyo stood behind them smiling proudly.

She soon started to walk.

Sakura and Syaoran made it down the aisle. The two felt something weird.

Sakura turn to her left and Syaoran turn to the right.

"What's wrong?" eriol whispers to Syaoran.

"nothing." Syaoran whisper smiling, a genuine smile.

Eriol smile and look down the aisle, his heart stop. He saw his angel walking to him smiling.

Syaoran look a cross from him. Sakura was staring right back him. She had on a light pink dress that hugs her body and flare out at the bottom. It is a sleeves dress that ended at the ankles. It had cherry blossoms stitches like Tomoyo's.

Through out the ceremony, the two keep making eye contact.

* * *

Later at the party.

It was 10 pm and the party doesn't seem to end. Sakura smile at the new couple. She took her wine and walks out the balcony.

Syaoran saw her walk out and soon follow her out the door.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." He said making her jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you scare."

"It's ok. But it is… the stars."

"There are but so do you."

She blush, "thank you"

Syaoran saw her hug herself. He took off his jacket and places it over her. She jump and look at him. He moves his hands up and down her arms. "It's cold out."

"I know" she said. She move closer to him and place her head on his chest.

He was warm and she likes it. He places his arms around her. She too moves her arm around him.

"I love you sakura." Syaoran said.

Sakura's head snap up. He was looking at the view. "What?"

He looks down at her, "I love you. I always had. I was just to scare to say it to you. I thought-

He didn't finish his sentence.

Sakura was kissing him. He held her closer. She moves her arms around his neck.

He misses it.

He misses her.

He misses the way of love with her. And he wanted more.

Their kiss deepens.

He wants a life with her.

He wants to do everything for her even go on his knees.

Marry her

Have children with her

Grow old with her

See her sleep

Everything with her,

They broke for air.

"I love you too Syaoran. I just didn't know how you felt about me."

She smiles. They stay in the same spot. The look out to the scene,

"This place is romantic." They both said

Syaoran smile, "I want to marry you before you leave here." He moves his lips closer to hers'.

"How, when?"

"I'm Li Syaoran; I can get everyone here with a snap of a finger."

Sakura smile, and tease "or is it that you're going to marry."

"So you are going to marry me."

"Well of course I will." She places a kiss on his lips. "I would love to."

"My Sakura Li." Syaoran kiss her.

"My Syaoran, my love."

Tomoyo throw her fist in the air, "Yes, I have the perfect wedding dress for her."

Eriol smile at his new wife. "Now shouldn't we leave them have some lone time?"

Tomoyo look that him, "are you kicking me, they could be making babies out there.

Eriol smile and move closer, "not in the cold my sugar, but we should be thinking of some of our own."

Tomoyo blushes.

Sakura and Syaoran both walk back in, hand in hand. There was a crowed to congratulate them. The parties continue in to the night.

_My Christmas wish is filled. I got a second chance with sakura and that's all I need to show her my true love. _


End file.
